Ethel Hallow
Ethel Hallow is Mildred Hubble's acid-tongued rival. In their first year, Ethel takes pleasure in taunting Mildred about her inability to train her cat into riding a broomstick and Mildred responds by turning her into a pig. From then on Mildred and Ethel resent each other and Ethel vows to get Mildred expelled. So far she has been unsuccessful. She and her only friend, Drusilla, are always up to mischief, all the time plotting to get Mildred and her friends into trouble, they don´t get caught as often as they´d deserve. Biography Ethel comes from a prominent witch family, Ethel has two younger sisters, Sybil and Mona. She also has a paternal half-brother called Niall. Her father is chair of the board of governors - and Ethel likes to point out his influence on the fate of the school to the staff. Ethel meets up with Mildred again at Weirdsister College. Upon their first encounter their mutual loathing resurfaces and Ethel claims that Mildred has no right to be in the college. However they become friends except in one episode where Ethel believes Mildred is trying to steal a high scholarship from her when really Millie is simply friends with the tutor mastering it. She returns with a brand new look but the same attitude. Physical Apperance Ethel is not given a physical description, but in the book illustrations she is a tall, skinny and sharp-faced young girl. In the television series she is shown as a rather attractive young girl who matures into a beautiful and popular teenager in Weirdsister College. Ethel is tall and thin (just like Mildred) and has mousy-brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with a black hair ribbon. She also has a very spiky nose (pointed out by Maud in A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch). Personality and Traits Ethel always gets straight As in everything and gives the impression of being a model student. However, she is spoiled, snobbish and vindictive although able to turn on the charm and act sweet and innocent when the teachers are near, playing the role of a victim with Mildred as the bully. Ethel is described as being "one of those lucky people for whom everything goes right" which is what caused her to become so snobby. Because of her nasty ways, Ethel has sometimes been seen and described as a bully. Ethel is the perfect example of 'absorbing her environment' - ie, the way she has been brought up has fashioned her views on life - and people. Ethel has got many talents - among them pouting, bossing people around and insinuating herself into important people´s graces. Being the daughter of one of THE Hallows - a prominent witch family - she regards herself superior to all the other pupils. Even though she´s a very successful pupil, the teachers do not always take her side - Miss Cackle, who has a soft spot for Mildred, distrusts Ethel's charms and even Miss Hardbroom who approves strongly of Ethel´s eagerness to learn has to admit that Ethel´s character is not exactly one to be approved of. Abilities and Skills Ethel is talented at spells and potions, as seen in the episode The Witchy Hour , when she is chosen for Cackle's team. She is not paticually sporty, as inFair is Foul and Fouls are Fair Fair is Foul and Fouls are Fair , she is on Miss Drill 's basketball team but sits out in the match. Ethel is also very cunning. In Cinderella in Boots, Mildred is the star but Ethel is the back legs of the cow. She kicks Mildred, then backstage her friend Drusilla, under Ethel's order, gives her an electrical drink. Mildred's friends Maud Moonshine, Ruby Cherrytree and Enid Nightshade put Mildred back on as Cinderella. Ethel is skilled when flying, when she got her cat Nightstar it was sitting on her broom in no time at all. In other words, Ethel is good at everything. Friends and Enemies In the first book of the series, it is revealed without explanation that Ethel and Mildred were enemies prior to the story. In the first five books she appears to have no friends, although her young sister, Sybil, makes an appearance in A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch. A friend of Ethel's, Druscilla, makes a brief appearance in The Worst Witch All at Sea and later plays a bigger part in The Worst Witch to the Rescue where she hides Mildred's tortoise up a tree. In the TV series Druscilla is Ethel's bumbling sidekick. They are shown to be allies rather than true friends, sticking with each other because nobody else likes them. However, in the episode "The Unfairground" they cease to be friends because Druscilla agrees with what Mildred and the Gang are doing. However, Druscilla is seen comforting Ethel after Mildred wins the position of head girl in the following episode. In Weirdsister College, Mildred and Ethel overcome their hatred of each other and become friends. Although in the episode were Enid visits, Ethel has no qualms about snitching on them. Trivia Despite her hatred of Mildred and her friends, she does assist them in "A Bolt From The Blue" and "The Millenimum Bug" Ethel1.jpg Worst witch book5005.jpg Weirdsister trio.jpg Ethel4.jpg Ethel Drusilla2.jpg Wwtvethel.jpg Worst witch book4004.jpg < Category:Characters